Canadian County, Oklahoma
Canadian County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oklahoma. As of the 2010 census, the population was 115,541. Its county seat is El Reno. Canadian County is also part of the Oklahoma City Metropolitan Statistical Area. Canadian County is named for the Canadian River.Oklahoma Historical Society. "Origin of County Names in Oklahoma", Chronicles of Oklahoma 2:1 (March 1924) 75-82 (retrieved August 18, 2006). History Canadian County was formed in 1889 as County Four of Oklahoma Territory.Hedglen, Thomas L. "Canadian County," Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. (accessed October 16, 2013) It was named after the Canadian River, which runs through the county, and settled by white settlers after the April 22, 1889, land run that opened up Native American land. It was expanded by a second land run in 1892. The county was where the last great battle between the Cheyenne, Arapaho and the United States Army took place. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.60%) is water. The county lies mostly within the Red Bed Plains, a subregion of the Osage Plains physiographic region, although its northwestern corner is in the Gypsum Hills. The county is drained by the North Canadian River and the Canadian River, which both flow through the county from northwest to southeast.[http://digital.library.okstate.edu/encyclopedia/entries/C/CA038.html Hedglen, Thomas L. Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture. "Canadian County."] Retrieved August 15, 2013. Adjacent counties *Kingfisher County (north) *Oklahoma County (east) *Cleveland County (southeast) *Grady County (south) *Caddo County (southwest) *Blaine County (northwest) Demographics 2013 Estimate }} |accessdate=2008-01-31|title=American FactFinder}}]] As of the census of 2000, there were 87,697 people, 31,484 households, and 24,431 families residing in the county. The population density was 98 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 33,969 housing units at an average density of 38 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.01% White, 2.16% Black or African American, 4.27% Native American, 2.45% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 1.35% from other races, and 2.72% from two or more races. 3.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 31,484 households out of which 39.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.30% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.40% were non-families. 19.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.71 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 30.70% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,439, and the median income for a family was $51,180. Males had a median income of $35,944 versus $24,631 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,691. About 5.80% of families and 7.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 7.20% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government and infrastructure The Federal Bureau of Prisons operates the Federal Correctional Institution, El Reno in El Reno, Canadian County."FCI El Reno Contact Information." Federal Bureau of Prisons. Retrieved on October 1, 2010. Transportation Major highways Airports * Clarence E. Page Municipal Airport is a public use airport located Canadian County, 15 nautical miles (28 km) west of the central business district of Oklahoma City, which also owns this airport. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 17 December 2009. * Sundance Airpark is a public use airport located in Canadian County, 11 nautical miles (20 km) northwest of the central business district of Oklahoma City. This airport is privately owned. . Federal Aviation Administration. Effective 17 December 2009. Communities *Calumet *El Reno *Geary *Mustang *Okarche *Oklahoma City† *Piedmont *Union City *Yukon † Oklahoma City is primarily in Oklahoma County NRHP Sites The following sites in Canadian County are listed on the National Register of Historic Places: References External links *Canadian County Government website * Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture - Canadian County * Oklahoma Digital Maps: Digital Collections of Oklahoma and Indian Territory Category:Oklahoma City metropolitan area Category:Canadian County, Oklahoma Category:1890 establishments in Oklahoma Territory Category:Counties of Oklahoma